Always the Ladies' Restroom
by thewaywefell
Summary: Dianna and Lea have fun with a strap on in the women's restroom at the Grammys. Written for a prompt at the Glee kink meme.


Nothing turned Lea on more than when Dianna wore a strap on in public. The constant thought that Dianna could whip it out and fuck her any time she wanted was always in the back of her mind and it was _so _fucking hot. Lea expressed this turn on often, but Dianna only came through with it once. She felt so damn awkward walking around with that thing on and just felt everyone _knew. _

They were getting ready for the Grammy's together, as they did for most award shows. You wouldn't call it much of "getting ready" as to making out. Heavy making out.

Dianna was breathless and pulled away, Lea started to kiss her neck softly. Dianna made soft noises of pleasure as Lea's tongue danced around her neck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dianna saw the clock on the wall.

"Shit!" She cried. "The makeup team is going to be here in ten minutes!"

Lea stopped and looked at the clock.

"But baby, I was getting so turned on…." She pouted, putting her hands in her lap.

"Maybe," Dianna kissed Lea once more before the team arrived. "I'll take care of that later." She winked.

Lea could hardly contain herself. Dianna had been texting her dirty messages the whole show. And she was showing no signs of stopping.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Your whole leg is showing. You dirty tease. I'm going to teach you a lesson for teasing me like this._

Lea felt goosebumps raise up her back. She slid her dress just a bit higher to reveal more leg.

_You slut, teasing me even more. Meet me in the ladies restroom ten minutes into the after party. I'm going to fuck your pussy until you're screaming. _

Lea almost let out a moan right then and there in the audience. Theo heard her breath hitch and whispered in her ear. "You okay?" He asked.

She just nodded. Fuck, was he ever clueless.

Lea did just as Dianna said, leaving the party ten minutes after it began, heading to the bathroom.

"Dianna?" She said, opening the door.

Dianna walked up to Lea, reached over her shoulder, and locked the door.

"You're a dirty slut. I saw you getting all hot and bothered when you got my texts. Just couldn't hold it in, could you?" She whispered in a seductive tone.

Lea took a much needed breath. Di was so hot when she got dominant.

"I bet your pussy is _dripping _right now."

Dianna unzipped her dress in one swift motion, letting it drop to the floor, revealing her naked body, and a strap on.

"_Oh." _Lea let out a soft moan.

"How wet is your pussy, Lea?"

"It's w-wet, Di," She said.

"Show me. Take off your clothes."

Lea nodded and did as she was told.

"Now go sit on the sink and spread your legs."

Lea hopped up on the sink and revealed her glistening pink pussy.

"Mmmm…" Dianna smirked. "You're dripping wet, baby. Your pussy is sopping wet. I bet you want this cock sliding in and out of that tight pussy right now, don't you?"

"Yes," Lea whispered.

"Say please, Lea."

"Please." She moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck my wet pussy, Di!"

Dianna smiled and shoved the long, wide strap on into Lea's nice wet pussy. Lea moaned loudly as Dianna found a pace to go at.

"Yes, fuck, yes, Di," She said loudly.

"You're so fucking tight, Lea."

"H-harder, harder, please!" Lea closed her eyes. Dianna obliged and thrusted into Lea's pussy harder.

"Yes!"

"Mmm baby, take my cock like the dirty slut you are!" Dianna was going faster and faster. Lea's moans were getting louder and louder each time Dianna thrusted.

"Fuuuuuuck meeeee haaaaaard! I'm your dirty fucking slut! Fuck yes fuck!"

"Take it all, I wanna make you scream, I'm going to make you come, Lea." The clit stimulator inside the strap on was rubbing Di's clit and she felt herself getting closer and closer.

"Yes, baby, make me fucking come! More! More, fuck me harder! Faster! Yes! YES!" Lea was practically screaming now. "I-I-I'm so close, baby! F-f-fuck I'm so fucking c-c-c-close!"

"Scream my name when you cum, Lea," Dianna panted. With one final thrust into Lea's tight pussy, Lea came undone.

"Diiiiiiiaaaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaa!" She threw her head back in ecstasy.

Hearing Lea scream her name was all Di needed for release. The insert rubbed against her clit and she screamed.

"YES! YES!"

They were both covered in cum. Dianna pulled the strap on out of Lea and she made a mewling noise.

"I'll clean you up." Lea said. She leaned forward and licked Dianna's cum off of her legs. "Mmmm. You taste so good, baby."


End file.
